For Bikie Gangs, Criminals and People Like Castle
by Princess-Rachy
Summary: Ryan gets a motorbike. Esposito gets scared.  Pointless oneshot humour. Mild pre-slash.


**Disclaimer: Everyone knows I don't own Castle. If I did, he'd be my husband.**

**NOTE: I apologize in advance if anything's ever been mentioned about motorbikes in the show that contradicts this story (I'm in Australia and we're quite behind in episodes and I'm a bit hesitant to research too much in case of spoilers). If this is the case, then let's just assume this is an alternate universe. **

**Hope you enjoy.**

"See you later Beckett, Castle," Ryan called over his shoulder as he headed for the elevator. Esposito gave them a quick wave before following his partner inside and pressing the button to the parking garage.

"We're gonna have a hell of a time catching a taxi at this time of day," Esposito said, checking his watch. "It's bad enough at the best of times."

"I'll drive," Ryan said, startling Esposito. He turned to look at him.

"What? You wanna take the car to the pub?"

Ryan shrugged. "Beats waiting around for a taxi. And besides, I'm trying to lay off the beer anyway," he said, patting his stomach gently.

Esposito shook his head in disbelief. "Alright man, whatever you say."

The elevator doors dinged and they entered the dimly-lit parking garage.

"Can you believe that moron at the crime scene this morning, impersonating Michael Jackson?" Esposito said, shaking his head.

"That one definitely makes our 'top ten kooky witness'' list."

"I'd put him above the guy with fruit in his hat, but below the lady walking her pet rats down the street last year."

Ryan shuddered. "New York, man. Way too many crazies."

Esposito laughed as they slowed their pace through the garage, his eyes scanning for where Ryan parked the car. "Hey remember that guy we arrested a couple years back who had pockets full of toasted sandwiches when we frisked -"

Esposito stopped talking immediately as Ryan stopped and took a helmet off the handlebars of a motorcycle.

"What is that?" He said, losing all remnants of a smile on his face.

"A motorbike. My motorbike," Ryan said easily, offering his partner a helmet.

Esposito didn't take it. The look on his face was a mixture of disbelief, confusion, amusement and worry.

"When did you- Why do you- Bro, I'm not getting on that thing."

"Why not?"

Esposito paused. _Because I've never been on a motorcycle before. Because I may fall off and die. Because I'll have to hold you round the waist like a pathetic woman in a romantic comedy._

"Because..."

"Just get on," Ryan said shoving the helmet into his hands and swinging his leg effortlessly over the bike.

Esposito still stood there gawping. He couldn't make his brain move fast enough to protest.

"Didn't take you to be a scaredy-cat Javi," Ryan teased with a grin. "Even Castle's ridden a motorbike before."

"I'm not _scared_," he countered , finally shaking out of the dazed state. "I just think motorcycles should be left for bikie gangs, criminals, and... well... people like Castle."

"Don't like to mess up your hair?" Ryan started the bike and Esposito quickly realised he was going to lose this argument. He grudgingly put on the helmet and walked slowly over to the bike. He hesitated.

"Don't worry so much Javi," Ryan told him and grabbed his shirt sleeve to pull him towards the back of the bike, indicating for him to get on behind him.

So he did. He felt his heart rate quicken a little at the feel of the engine underneath him. Or maybe it was the feel of the heat coming off Ryan's body _right there_ in front of him. He rubbed his slightly sweaty palms on his thighs as he anxiously waited for Ryan to start moving forward.

But he didn't.

Instead, Ryan twisted around as best he could so Esposito could hear him.

"You're going to fall off if you sit like that," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Like what?" Esposito asked, worried. _How am I supposed to sit?_

Ryan reached his hands behind him and found Esposito's, bringing his arms to rest around his waist.

_Oh._

Then, slowly, they started moving. Esposito was so conscious of where his hands were, how close he was to Ryan, the sweet smell drifting from the back of the other man's neck, that he didn't notice they'd left the garage until they were on the overpass and gaining speed.

The rush of air on his face and the way the road underneath them was a dizzying blur, was pretty exciting, Esposito had to admit. _Maybe the criminals know what they're on about when it comes to travelling._

The adrenalin made him braver and he loosened his grip on Ryan's waist slightly. Slowly, cautiously, he moved one hand back until it left Ryan's side. He couldn't help the boyish "woo!" he let out as he let his free arm fly in the wind. He felt, more than heard, Ryan's laugh. Esposito had relaxed and was enjoying himself so much that he forgot all sense of fear and nerves that had filled his body moments before.

The feeling was fleeting.

Suddenly, they hit a small bump in the road and Esposito panicked as his balance was thrown for a split second. He threw his arm back around Ryan's middle and gave him a small squeeze – a reflex action. A few seconds later, when his heart was back out of his throat, he felt a blush creep up his neck from the foolishness. He loosened his hands on Ryan's waist again out of embarrassment, but one of Ryan's hands grabbed one of his and brought it even further around, so Esposito was forced to lean his head on the other man's shoulder. He understood, it was meant to be a reassuring 'hold on'. He wasn't sure what the gentle caress of the thumb brushing the back of his hand a few times was supposed to mean though. Not that he was complaining.

Sitting this close to his partner, he could feel the muscles in his back and shoulders. That, coupled with the feel of the powerful machine between his legs, left Esposito a little light-headed.

They approached a red light and Ryan stopped, tilting the bike and putting his leg down. The sudden stop of the wind rushing past gave Esposito a chance to look around at their surroundings. He noticed, disappointingly, that they were only minutes from the pub. Then he caught their reflection in a shop window. He had to admit, it wasn't a bad sight. Ryan looked impressively manly driving the bike and Esposito didn't look nearly as silly as he thought he would, sitting on the back. What's more is that it didn't look silly to see his reflection holding onto Ryan. It looked... kind of nice.

The light went green and Ryan took off, the bike roaring. Seconds later, they were pulling up outside the pub. Esposito got off hesitantly. He was surprised how much he missed the warmth of the body in front of him. He watched as Ryan effortlessly stepped off the bike, removing his helmet and shooting him a breathtaking grin; a smile so genuine that it reached his bright blue eyes.

Esposito realised he was grinning back.

"So... amazing huh?" Ryan asked, putting a hand on Esposito's shoulder, still flashing that killer smile.

"Amazing," agreed Esposito.

"I reckon if we just work out a way to get our police radios and weapons on it, we can convince Beckett to replace the car," he said, leading Esposito towards the pub.

"Might be tricky getting some accurate shots off on that thing though," Esposito joked back, easily falling back into their normal rhythm.

"Just means we'll have to spend a bit of time practising," Ryan smirked as he held the door for Esposito. He walked halfway through before pausing to turn back.

"Hang on. I wanna learn to drive it too. I'm not getting stuck in the girly role."

Ryan laughed. "But you're so much more suited to it," he teased, and Esposito shoved him in the shoulder, wrestling to switch to holding the door for Ryan to walk through.

"Hey! Maybe we can get a side car, like in the cartoons!"

Esposito rolled his eyes and let the pub door swing shut behind them.


End file.
